thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackwell Academy (LID)
'Blackwell Academy '''is a main location appearing in the ''Life is Death ''novel series. It is a senior high-school run by Raymond Wells along with the students and teachers currently inhabited there. Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, Blackwell Academy was a senior high-school and it was ran by Principle Raymond Wells, there were four main buildings in the area. The main school it's self with the class-rooms and gym. The dorm rooms which are split into two different buildings separating the girls and the boys and the final building being the swimming pool. Inhabits Students * Maxine Caulfield - Student * Chloe Price - Student * Warren Graham - Student * Victoria Chase - Student * Kate Marsh - Student * Nathan Prescott - Student * Evan Harris - Student * Zachary Riggins - Student, Hunter * Dana Ward - Student * Juliet Watson - Student, Medic * Drew North - Student * Michael North - Student * Daniel DeCosta - Student * Justin Williams - Student, Hunter * Luke Parker - Student, Hunter * Trevor - Student, Hunter * ''Stella Hill - Student, Deceased * Alyssa Anderson - Student, Deceased * Hayden Jones - Student, Deceased * Samantha Myers - Student, Deceased * Brooke Scott ''- Student, Deceased * ''Stephanie Gingrich ''- Student, Deceased * ''Logan Robertson ''- Student, Deceased * ''Courtney Wagner ''- Student, Deceased * ''Taylor Christensen ''- Student, Deceased * ''Sarah ''- Student, Deceased * ''Steve Hackney ''- Student, Deceased * ''Rachel Amber - Student, Deceased * Many Unnamed Students ''- Deceased Staff * David Madsen - Head of Security * Mark Jefferson - Art Teacher, Medic * ''Michelle Grant - Science Teacher, Medic, Deceased * Raymond Wells ''- Former Principal, Deceased * ''Samuel Taylor ''- Former Janitor, Deceased * ''Many Unnamed Teachers - Various, Deceased Newcomers * Joyce Price - Chloe's Mother, Waitress * Sean Prescott - Nathan's Father, Businessman * Frank - Newcomer * Pip - Frank's Dog, Pet * Jack O'Connor - Police detective * Benjamin Paul - High-School Student * Travis Mitchell - High-School Student * Vincent Salas - Collage Student * David Parker ''- Band Director, Deceased Deaths * Rachel Amber - Unknown Cause ''(Pre-Apocalypse, Confirmed Fate) * Steve Hackney - Devoured by Walkers (Confirmed Fate) * Samuel Taylor - Bitten on the neck by a Walker (Alive) ''Shot in the head by Chloe Price ''(Zombified) * Sarah - Devoured by Samuel Taylor * Taylor Christensen - Dvoured by Walkers * Courtney Wagner - Devoured by Walkers * Raymond Wells - Killed in an Explosion * David Parker - Blood Loss (Alive) ''Shot in the head by Maxine Caulfield ''(Zombified) * Brooke Scott - Shot in the head by Jake * Samantha Myers - Shot in the neck by an Unnamed Bandit (Alive) Stabbed in the head by Trevor (Before Reanimation) * Hayden Jones - Shot in the back of the head by Sean Prescott * Alyssa Anderson - Devoured by Walkers * Stella Hill - Bitten on the arm by a Walker and dies from the infection (Alive) * Michelle Grant - Shot in the head by Sean Prescott * Many Unnamed Students and Teachers - Devoured by Walkers Trivia * It is shown that in Act 2: Deadly Choices, the newcomers arrived off-panel. Category:Life is Death Category:Locations Category:Main Locations